The Other Half
by Chi Lesczinski
Summary: I'm not good at summaries, but here goes nothing. Jack Hodgins is so close to getting everything he ever wanted, but old family secrets surface that will change his and Angela's life. Possibly some strong language in later chapters.


Chapter One: Jack Receives A Letter.

Jack Hodgins was sitting in his study, quietly contemplating his fiancé Angela Montenegro. He admired her dark eyes, filled with light and passion, her flawless complexion, and her dark hair waving gently over her shoulders. He smiled as his thoughts wondered to their wedding, which would finally take place on September 3rd. He had waited a long time to be with Angela, and now he was so close to binding his life to hers he was aching with anticipation.

"Jack, you're off in lala land."

"Sorry babe, I was thinking about the wedding."

"Ah that explains the glow… you know, as the bride, I'm the one who's supposed to be glowing and eagerly counting the seconds until we say I do." Angela said with a smile, her tone gently mocking.

"I can't help it, it feels like I'm finally getting everything I ever wanted." Jack said.

"You were raised in the midst of one of the most affluent families in the country, you have an incredible education, you have your dream job, that allows you to play with bugs and slime all day long, and your best friend was just cleared of any wrong doing in a case where he could have been sent to jail for the rest of his natural life, how can you possibly think that getting married is finally getting everything you ever wanted?"

"You, my life has no meaning without your love, without you by my side until we're old and gray."

"Uhg I don't want to think about getting old and gray."

"You'll be beautiful no matter how old and gray you get."

"I love you Jack Hodgins." Angela said, laughing.

"I love you Angela Montenegro." He slid across the couch and took her into his arms, kissing her with all the passion and soul deep love he felt. He was about to lay her on the couch and show every inch of her body just how much he loved her when there was a knock on the door. Jack groaned and sat up, Angela giggled and straightened her shirt.

"Come in" Jack barked, and added under his breath "It better be damned important." Jack's housekeeper tentatively opened the door and stepped inside.

"I'm sorry to bother you Mr. Hodgins, but a letter just came in the mail, and I thought that you'd like to see it right away."

"Does it contain some kind of new bug?" Angela asked, trying to keep a straight face.

"No ma'am, it's a letter addressed to Mr. Hodgins' father."

"That's… weird, dad's been dead for almost ten years now, I'd have thought anyone who would have written him a letter would be aware of that." Jack said, his brow furrowing in confusion. The housekeeper handed him the envelope. It was clearly addressed to his father, there was no return address, however along the bottom of the front of the envelope, someone had written 'personal and confidential'. Jack carefully opened the envelope and removed a single piece of lavender stationary. He read for a few minutes, frowning more with each passing second.

"What is it sweetie?" Angela asked, concerned.

"It's a letter from our former house keeper, Miss Grey. It's a little confusing."

"If you don't mind, why don't you read it aloud, maybe I can help." Angela said, placing a hand on Jack's forearm.

"Dear Ken, I know when we went our separate ways 17 years ago, we both agreed to never contact each other again. I have done as you asked and kept from writing or calling, but I can no longer remain in this silence. I'm writing in reference to the situation that arose 18 years ago, and before you throw away this letter in anger, I need to inform you of situation that has arisen, one that needs your consideration. I have been diagnosed with stage four leukemia. There is no cure, and chemotherapy has not had a positive effect on my prognosis. I would have not written at all, but I am out of time. If you have any decency in your body you will take responsibility for your actions so long ago, I can no longer provide the care needed to the situation.

Elizabeth Grey."

" Wow, I can tell why you're confused, it's like she purposely didn't mention anything that anyone other than your father could possibly understand."

"I know… what should I do? I mean obviously she believes my father owes her something."

"You could always contact the private investigator we used to find my husband."

"You know something, that's a good idea, I have her name, the post mark will give a starting location, they found Gracin with less."

"Then that's the plan." Angela said, glancing at her watch. " Oh babe, I got to run, I'm meeting Brennan for lunch. I'll see you later." She stood up, gave Jack a kiss, grabbed her purse and headed out the door. Jack stared at the letter for a few minutes, as if he was willing the paper to reveal the secrets his father had kept from him.

The next day, Jack woke up earlier than he normally did. Angela rolled in her sleep and he smiled at her back, kissed her shoulder and removed himself from their bed. He showered in a lazy manner. Having no plans for the day, he intended to read the new book he had found on the Templar Knights. He was in his study later that day, deeply engrossed in his book, when a loud knock disturbed his concentration. His housekeeper opened the door and peeked inside.

"Mr. Hodgins, there's a young woman here from the private investigation firm you engaged yesterday."

"Red hair, green eyes, big lips?"

"Well… yes." Jack groaned, of course they would have to send her.

"Send her in." The housekeeper retreated silently and returned a few moments later with Jack's least favorite private investigator. Jack stood to greet her, and she took his proffered hand.

"It's a pleasure to see you again Dr. Hodgins."

"Well at least you got my name right this time." He sat down and indicated with a wave of his hand in the general direction of one of the chairs, that she should sit as well.

"Indeed, I have been to Weston West Virginia, which is where the letter originated. I have found Elizabeth Grey. She does in fact have stage four leukemia, she is in hospice in her home."

"Do you have any inclinations to the situation she references in her letter." The P.I. took a folder from the briefcase she had earlier placed at her feet.

"I do, during the course of my investigation, I discovered Miss Grey has a 17 year old daughter. I managed to get a good picture of her face. I think you should look." She handed Jack the folder. He opened and looked at the picture of the smiling teenaged girl. Initially he couldn't speak through his shock. The girl in the picture had his eyes and his mouth, her hair and his were only different in the coloring and length. He knew somewhere deep inside him, he knew the girl in the picture had to be his sister.

" This girl is my sister." There was nothing but calm assurance in his voice.

"I managed to procure a DNA sample from the girl, if you'll kindly provide me with a swab of your cheek I will have an express DNA test done, it will take 6 days, and will cost you five thousand dollars in addition to our fee." Jack handed her the folder back. She in return handed him a cotton swab. He swabbed the inside of his cheek and handed her the swab back. She placed the swab in a plastic container and then placed it into her briefcase. " I will contact you when the results are in, however in my estimation there is little doubt that this girl is your sister, in addition to your shared physical features, she also seems to share your above average intelligence. She graduated High School last summer, valedictorian." The P.I. stood to leave. Jack registered her movement and it shook him from his stupor.

"Wait… what's her name?" The woman hesitated at the door.

"The girl's?"

"Yeah, what's her name?"

"Gracelyn Grey." The woman turned and left. Jack slumped down in his chair, contemplating everything he had learned in the past quarter hour. Angela found him like that an hour later.

" Jack? Jack!" She shook his shoulder.

"Hmm… Oh Angela. Sorry off in my own little world." He gave her a half smile.

"Thinking about the wedding again?"

"No, the private investigator was here today."

"Did you find out anything about what Elizabeth Grey meant in her letter?"

"Yeah… she had an affair with my father 18 years ago. I have a sister."


End file.
